Phillip Coulson
Phil Coulson is an espionage agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Biography ''Iron Man Agent Coulson attempted to set up meetings with Tony Stark regarding his abduction and subsequent "rescue" in Afghanistan, but Stark refused, instead Coulson received information from Pepper Potts about Obadiah Stane's involvement in Tony's kidnapping and attempted homicide. Coulson and four other agents tried to arrest Stane, but their efforts were thwarted by the Iron Monger Armor. Coulson later derived a cover story for Stark, one which Stark refused to use. Iron Man 2 Nick Fury put Agent Coulson in charge of guarding Stark, making sure he didn't leave his house. Later Coulson went down to Stark's workshop and found a prototype of Captain America's shield in Howard Stark's casket, Stark took the shield and used it to balance the machine he was building. Coulson was assigned to a different mission so bid farewell to Stark. He then headed to New Mexico where S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were searching for something, he contacted Fury and told him "we have found it", it being Thor's hammer Mjolnir. Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor’s Hammer ''To be added ''Thor Upon arriving in the deserts of New Mexico, Agent Coulson along with a unit of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents set up a perimeter and a base of operations around the crater site containing Mjolnir. Coulson then proceeds to gather all of the research Jane Foster and her scientific team had that was related. When Thor attempted to reclaim Mjolnir by infiltrating the Shield base and manage to single-handedly take out a dozen of Shield agents with various fighting styles. Coulson observe from a distance but not before asking Clint Barton to prepare to take action if necessary. After Thor failed to remove Mjolnir, Coulson interrogated Thor about his identity and his training believing him to be a warrior of some type despite Thor refusing to answer his questions. Thor's interrogation was interrupted when Erik Selvig appears and informs Coulson that Thor is actually Donald Blake a member of his scientific staff. An agent confirms it by running a background check in the computer database and turns up a falsified document created by Jane of Thor assuming the identity of Dr. Donald Blake. Coulson goes along with the charade but secretly assigned agents to follow them believing they know more than their letting on. When an agent discovers the coordinates of another potential crater site that appears to having an exact signature match to Mjolnir. Agent Coulson and a unit of agents go to investigate and find The Destroyer armor, One agent asked Coulson if the armor belongs to Tony Stark. Coulson replied that Stark doesn't tell him anything at first he assumes it is Stark when he address the armor until it attack them. Coulson manages to survive the attack from The Destroyer and manages to see Thor regain his powers. Coulson confronts Thor and Thor offers his services in protecting Earth under the sole condition that Coluson return all of Jane's research and material back to her. Coluson agrees to Thor's terms and request that they be debrief just before Thor flies upwards with Jane in his arms . The Consultant ''To be added ''The Avengers ''To be added Character traits Relationships Friends and Allies *Captain America *Tony Stark/Iron Man *James Rhodes/War Machine *Virginia Potts *Nick Fuy *Black Widow *Thor *Hawkeye Enemies *Iron Monger/Obadiah Stane *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Justin Hammer *The Destroyer Behind the scenes * During his first meeting with Stark in the second film, Coulson states that if Stark tried anything, he would "Tase you Stark and watch Supernanny while you drool onto the carpet". Trivia *Clark Gregg will be voicing Agent Coulson in the TV series Ultimate Spider-Man. Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 films) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Clark Gregg **''Iron Man 2'' - Clark Gregg **''Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor’s Hammer'' - Clark Gregg **''Thor'' - Clark Gregg **''The Consultant'' - Clark Gregg **''The Avengers'' - Clark Gregg Gallery Phil Coulson.jpg|Coulson in Iron Man Phil Coulson2.jpg|Promotional shot of Coulson for Iron Man 2 Phil SHIELD.png|Phil sends help Phil donald.png|Coulson interrogates Thor Thor & phil.png|Thor talks to Phil Coulson. Agents of SHIELD sdcc.jpg|A promo art of Coulson with Fury and Hill. Category:Iron Man characters Category:Thor characters Category:Marvel One-Shot characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Allies Category:Agents Category:Created Characters